Do People Really Change?
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Change is inevitable, we all know that... but let's see what happens to a bespectacled chipmunk as he embarks on an adventure of a lifetime... I suck at summaries... SXB, SXJ, AXB, AXJ Rated T for later chaps


_Sooo… okay, it's been quite a while, but I'm back into writing again! YEY! This is a chapter story I'm working in tandem with deathlyhollow30, this is __his__ story plot, btw…_

_I really have no idea if you guys like it or not… so please R&R and tell me what you guys think!_

_Thanks a lot! ^^_

_Periosha_

_In times my days were dark, my life shattered into a million pieces, you were always there to guide me back to the light of comfort and happiness. I had seen hope again… My life started to be more "fun" and fulfilling because of you. You rescued me from myself. I was just about to let go, but then, you were always there and made me hold on, hold on to you. To cling to you when life seemed so unfair, in moments when my genius intellect could not help me. You, you were always there to support me._

And those were the last few words I told myself in my dream, the illusion I let myself make up. All because I miss her too damn much.

*_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_ my alarm clock went off. I slammed my hand on the table shut it off, got up, grabbed my glasses, and looked out the window.

"Ugh, it's morning." I told myself, my eyes still a little dazed since I just woke up. I looked to the sky smiling, as the sun's warmth kissed my face. In a way, it reminded me of… HER… yeah, feels just like her. I reluctantly got up and fixed my bed, which I haven't done in a _long_ time. I know I'm an organized person, but ever since college, I've been so busy working my butt of school work and projects, that I forget to clean up. But, ever since she came back into my life, I started to be more organized and more responsible than I ever was. I happily trotted down to the kitchen, pouring myself a hot cup of coffee, and all the while, I wondered if I should go and see her, at least, before going to work, that is. I checked the wall clock as it read 8:00. It's Friday morning, and I still have a couple of hours 'til work starts. '_Yeah' _I thought '_Maybe I _should_ see her before I go to work'_ I smiled, out of the many things I kept on hold, this is definitely not one of the things I'm not going to delay.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. "Damn… "I mumbled "I really miss her more than I thought…" It was always her in my mind, and I couldn't shake it. And I couldn't, because she was the one thing that kept me going all this time. As the water touched my fur, more and more it reminded me of her. Everything is so much lighter now than it was a few years ago. But, despite the lightness of it all, the heavy pain in my heart is still present, not because of the mistakes I made in the past but it was because I couldn't be more than just her 'Best-friend'. We were no more than best friends and yet, I know I can be more than just that.

Yet, I'm still happy at where we are now. Whenever she cried, she would know I'd always be there to comfort her. And when I do comfort her, her beautiful ice-blue eyes would look into my steel-grey ones, and we would hold each other close, as she cried into my blue shirt. We somehow, someway, made a special… connection, between us.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I could easily see the changes. My tired steel-grey eyes, no longer swollen red because of endless tears, the dark eye bags, totally vanished. My cheeks, well, let's just say that Theodore would be glad to see I'm eating fine again. My once messy fur is now all settled and neat. "There ya go!..." I proudly told myself, "Now you're ready to ask her". I reached for my car keys, and ran out of my apartment, and toward my car. I placed the key into the ignition and the car roared to life as I backed up faced the car into the direction of the Miller's house.

I smiled at the thought of seeing her again. "Get ready, Brittany. There's a new munk in town. And he's gonna ROCK. YOUR. WORLD" I smirked as I raced to the Miller's. To be finally able to see her again, my best friend in my entire life.

_Okay, this pretty much ends for chap 1… I don't really know whether it'll continue or not. Just a reminder, this is not my story. The story belongs to deathlyhollow30, so, kudos to him._

_R&R Please… be honest, but nice. AND NO FLAMES! ._

_Periosha_


End file.
